Layers
by CrimsonPieAngel
Summary: Lucifer is an abused child who loves to play Undertale. The major problem with that is that he love to play the Genocide run of the game. What happens when a familiar blue hoodie wearing skeleton drags him into the game to end him once in for all. Will Lucifer survive, will he change his ways, and most important will he have a bad time.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclamer: I don't own anything… well except my character… and this story I guess.**_  
"Heh didja really think you would be able-"

 **SLASH**

A familiar blue hoodie wearing skeleton gasped in shock as the knife pierced through his chest. He fell to the floor touching the blood on his chest in silence. The silence was quickly broken with the sound of him coughing out blood and then looking at the human.

"So… guess that's it huh". This sentence was then followed by more silence "Just… don't say I didn't warn you". He then proceeds to stand up "welp… I'm going to grillby" with that he walked to the end of the judgment hall. "Papyrus do you want anything?" Those were his last words before he fell down and died.

…

...again...

Lucifer smirked at how effortlessly he just killed him. He could remember the first few times that he had fought Sans and was going through hell, but now he could beat him with his eyes closed, seriously he just beat him with his eyes closed right now.

"well let's get this run over with" he said obviously bored about how quickly and easily he was able to beat this run.

"maybe I can try to see how fast I can beat this whole game again once I reset" he mumbled to himself as he approached Asgore and Flowey easily killing both of them in without even playing. Lucifer just sighed and laid back as the dialogue passed by and scratched a piece of paper showing that he had beaten the game for the 700th time and smiled. He remembered how his friends bet him to beat Undertale 1000 times. Not to defeat it all in Genocide he just likes that run, the way the monsters run away from him, the way one tries to win him over with friendship makes him laugh every time he sees it, how one acts like the hero and tries to fight him with everyone on her shoulders what a loser, the one who's build to fight but does a horrible job it for fame and glory,the one who fights you for your 'sins' I mean come it's a game you CAN do whatever you want in it, and most of all the way it feels in the ending. The silence it gives like there's no one there… no one...living, until the silence is broken with a girl with your same name you selected with your character being woken up thanking you for waking her up and we then both go on to kill everything is the human world… with her taking my soul of course.

...

But it didn't happen this time.

…

He was waiting for this character to arrive but he never got her all he saw was darkness… that was until he saw a line of dialogue he had never seen before

 **So are you proud of yourself**

This caught Lucifer of guard as he has never seen this line before.

 **700 times….**

Lucifer was wondering where he had seen that number then it hit him

 **700 times you have killed us all**

Lucifer was starting to get suspicious about this "is this a secret part of the game" he mumbled to himself "maybe I'm the first to discover it" he said enthusiastically

 **You're right about two things but wrong about one. Yes this a secret and yes your are the first and only person to have seen this, BUT…**

 **THIS…**

 **IS…**

 **NOT…..**

 **A…..**

 **GAME.**

This was now scaring Lucifer did the game just talk to him!? "W-Who are y-you" he said nervously

" **Is it not obvious yet"**

Lucifer now gasped as he heard someone actually talking. Not just in dialogue but with an actual voice. Soon a picture of that skeleton appeared on the screen.

" **There is that better…** **Lucifer** **?"**

Lucifer was now freaking out through all that was going on. He closed his eyes "it's just a game it's just a game it's just a game it's just a game it's just a game" he repeated over and over again. Finally he stopped and looked at his computer screen which was all black. A sigh of relief came upon him as he thought it was a Joke

" **You really thought that you could get rid of me by closing your eyes… that's pretty funny"**

Lucifer was now looking at the screen in horror "wh-what d-do you w-want with m-me"

" **hehe well I thought you'd never ask. It's pretty funny actually"**

With those words he raised his pixelated hand from the screen then a HUGE skeletal hand came out of the screen as it engulfed the head of the terrified child.

" **I just want to take your life just as much as you have taken mines."**

With those words the frighten Lucifer was dragged into the computer screen with a muffled scream.

The pain was excruciating to Lucifer as he was being dragged into a different dimension than his own.

" _please someone… anyone… help me!"_ He pleaded in his mind and as if right on cue his leg was grabbed by something he could only describe as another hand pulling hard their end. Soon Lucifer felt like he was going to be ripped in half with both entities pulling on him viciously. Fortunately for him one of the hands let go but why one let go was what made him more shock than he already was. The one holding his face's arm was being pierced by what looked like bones.

Lucifer quickly felt himself stop moving, but he was quickly losing consciousness as the pain was to much to bear. But one thing was clear on Lucifer's head, the one who talked to him and dragged him into whatever this is….

It was Sans

…

"DAMMIT!" Sans yelled as he teleported to the basement in his house.

"Not only did that little devil escape but I have no idea where he is" he mumbled to himself as he started writing something then started to chuckle.

"well no matter. He will come back and this time I'll be ready to give him a BLAST of a time" he says as he puts what he wrote on inside his desk as he felt himself start to fade. Starting… to reset.

"all see you soon… Lucifer"


	2. Welcome to Undertale

_**Okay let's get through some context: Lucifer is 10 years of age also:**_

" _italic is Lucifer's thoughts_

" **bold is big and scary voice"**

"underline is Frisk talking" (wait wha-)

" _italic and underline is the mysterious figure that rescued Lucifer last chapter" (but what do you mean Fris-)_

 _ **I Disclaim the Disclaimer for not Disclaiming the Disclaimer of this Disclaimer…..Disclaimer.**_

 _"my my my what do we have here. If it isn't the famous monster killer Lucifer. I personally would have wanted a… purer soul than this, but desperate times call for desperate measures." a shadow looms above the sleeping child who shivers at it's presence_

 _"don't worry… I'll make sure you life is useful for something….._

 _…._

 _My Vessel."_

 **Lucifer's point of view (POV)**

"AHHH!" I yelled as I woke up from the nightmare. With a hand in my heart waiting for it to slow down from shook I started wondering what did that nightmare mean " _vessel?... was it talking about me?... nah it must have been just a wild nightmare"_ I thought to myself as I shrugged it off and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I then proceeded to look around at the darkness around me

"where am I" I mumbled out loud. It was when I tried to get up that I noticed the patch of yellow flowers below me.

"h-hey isn't this…. no impossible" I shrugged off the thought but it came back to me. Could this be it?

" _nah there's no way"_

But it could be.

" _how would that be even possible?"_

There's no way it can't be.

" _you're just saying the same thing over again"_

Only because I'm right

By now I was starting to believe my consciousness but I wasn't sure….

"could I be in…. Undertale?!" I mumbled

" _okay this could only be Undertale if I walk through that door and find flowey through that doorless hole in the wall"_ I thought to myself.

I proceeded to get up and start walking. I felt odd and weird walking but I just shrugged it off as being nervous.

As I walk through that hole in the wall I feel my nervousness get stronger " _if this IS Undertale….. it will be AWESOME I mean imagine the things I will see, the monster I'll meet, the monsters I will…. K-kill?"_

Suddenly I remember what happened before I got here. Me winning the game, talking to Sans, and him dragging me in the computer…, but I don't remember anything after that. All that's in my head in this point is one thing " _if I'm in Undertale….. dose the Sans in this game want me too?"_ I think to myself in fear.

"Howdy" a voice said knocking me off my trance.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower" the voice said as I look at it. It was right, here before me is Flowey, the one monster who tries to get me to kill everyone just to hide behind the king in fear of me. Just the presence of this creature put a sinister smile on my face.

But that also got me thinking " _Does this mean I'm the main character… if not then where's the other the actual character of this game?"_

…..

…

…..

….

….

That was the one question I never thought I would regret asking in my life.

As if on cue I hear another voice. It was soft and from what I could tell it sounded like a girl.

She yawned lightly _"where am I ?"_ she asked

Instinctively I looked around for the voice " _wh-who was that?"_ I thought to myself.

"hello… who's there?" she responded

" _wherever this girl is I can't see her" I mumbled in my thoughts_

"who was that? Where are you?...Hello" she asked as if she heard someone.

That's when my suspicion set in.

" _do…. do You hear me?" I thought_

"yes I do why?" she asked curious

" _because I was thinking those words… not saying them"_ I responded in my thoughts.

"...so?" she asked innocently

I sigh " _so that means that either you're really psychic or… your in my head" I think._

"...WHAT?!" she yelled which made me flinch in pain confirming my suspicion.

" _OWW don't yell it hurts" I responded_

"s-sorry I didn't know" she responded.

I smile lightly without realizing it " _it's okay just be careful next time. Anyway I wanted to know if you have any idea how you got inside my head? Last time I checked there was no one in my head… right?"_ I thought to her but it was mostly wondering to myself.

"No….I'm sorry but I don't remember anything. All I remember is falling down the hole closing my eyes and…. LOOK OUT!"

At first what she said confused me but as I paid attention I saw tiny pellets flying towards me? I then remember that I completely forgot about Flowey as I instinctively dodged them.

"h-hey buddy you missed them" Flowey responded.

He must have been so into his lie that he didn't even notice that I was ignoring him.

"hey buddy you missed them" he says innocently as he throws them again in my direction. With that throw I noticed something " _does this mean I'm not going to battle in that soul mode but with my actual body?"_

"be careful with those… pellets they don't… feel right" The girl in my head responded.

As much as I was confused with everything going on around me I was still able to get a joke off as I carefully walked to the pellets and 'accidentally tripped' in the floor letting the bullets hover passed me.

Needless to say the expression on Flowey's face was priceless. It was a mixture of both annoyance and confusion all in once. "is this a joke. Are you brain dead.

RUN.

INTO.

THE.

BULLETS…..friendly pellets" it corrected as It threw more pellets at me.

I laughed as I dodged them one more time which made Flowey pissed off.

" **you know what's going on here don't you"** Flowey said.

" **you just wanted to see me suffer"** it said as It surrounded me with its bullets

I remember this part from the game where Flowey tries to kill me but that goat monster saves me. I can hear the girl inside me start to panic but I'm just smirking at the flower "you're going to have to harder than that" I say with a smug face on which made him even more pissed off.

" **oh REALLY. Then you won't mind if I make your death even more painful than it already was going to be"** It said as is now connected all the bullets with vines and thorns and move them quicker.

" **DIE!"**

I start whispering to myself "rescue in 3… 2…..1…. And…. Huh"

The pellets are a lot closer than they were in the actual game… a bit TOO close.

It was at that moment I started to freak out but I was too late to do anything. The vines, bullets, and thorns all made contact with me and wrapped around me tightly like a rope. It also started to lift me up as well and needless to say it hurt like hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled in pain. I also heard the girl inside my head scream too.

Flowey's laughter could be heard as well " **you're are all alone and you will die that way"**

"I think not" a voice said from behind me

" **w-what who ar- AHHHHH!"** Flowey yelled as a powerful fireball blasted him away releasing the attack that was holding me.

I fell to the floor in pain but was still conscious but surprisingly I was not crying.

"what a poor innocent creature torturing such a poor innocent… Oh my!" she said as she saw my condition and started to run to my aid. At first I was confused but as I looked down I saw what she saw. My whole body was covered in bruises and gashes as blood was everywhere from my body to my chest. I was shocked and very nauseous to say the least, but now I had one thing on my mind that made me furious and enraged.

I stood up and looked at the monster running to me.

"why?" I said softly which caused her to stop

"why…. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME SOONER!?" He yelled out in anger.


	3. The Vision

_**Author's Notes:**_ I've seen some Reviews telling me about my grammar problems. My response is..."thank you for pointing this out". Speaking in honesty, this is my first ever Fanfic so I would expect as much so keep the feedback going it helps me out. With that said, I will be trying out new things in this story so don't criticize to hard.  
Okay?... Okay.

 _ **KING DDDISCLAIMER: I don't own Undertale... Duh  
...**_  
...

The monster looked at Lucifer in shock "I-I'm sorry my child I didn't know this was going to happen" she responded truthfully. She then started walking carefully towads his direction "let me help you. I know you're experiencing great pain, but please stay calm".

Lucifer took a few steps back from the large monster even though he knew she meant no harm.

"it's always like this… whenever I think someone is going to be there to save me, I always end up eating my words" he mumbled under his breath.

This was true from Lucifer as he grew up with a family who didn't care for his wellbeing. His parents made him their practical slave in a way. They barely gave him food, made him sleep in the couch of the living room while they slept in a bed in their own room, and everyday they physically abused him whenever they got home from work and pointed out something that looked dirty or out of place, they even admitted that they do all that just to see him suffer and cry. Because of this, Lucifer had to learn how to survive on his own. Fortunately he was able to go to school and was able to make some friends but even those 'friends' didn't bother to help him out when he was bullied, in fact they bullied Lucifer themselves. All of this made Lucifer feel alone and helpless.

However, seeing how this monster didn't stop Flowey from hurting him like she did in the game made him realize that even in this game he had no one to depend on.

"Get away from me. I don't want anything to do with you" The boy said angrily as tears were now coming out of his eyes as the more blood trickles from his wounds.

The goat monster ignored his order and continued walking "please stay calm I mean no harm to you. I can get that healed up for you" she said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Lucifer took more steps back "No s-stay back you'll just make it worse"

The monster wasn't budging, she was getting closer by the second "relax my child, you will be better soon" she said as she finally reached him kneeling down to help him.

Lucifer had enough of this, " _if she won't listen to words, she will listen to my FIST"_.

He raised his hand to punch the monster "I said LEAVE ME ALO-" for Lucifer's fragile child body, it wasn't a surprising when he suddenly lost consciousness due to his loss of blood.

The monster stared at the child in shock "was he… about to hurt me?" she mumbled to herself.

It took her a while to get out of her trance, but seeing the pool of blood that was oozing out the boy at the moment, she immediately went to action and started by making her hands fiery red "you're lucky that I know healing magic" she said out loud as she placed her hand on his wounds. Suddenly they started closing and the blood stoped flowing out completely soon enough.

The monster then stood there staring at the boy with this uneasy feeling in her chest " _wh-why do I feel this… like he… is going… to kill me?... NO impossible. Come on Toriel this child needs your help, he probably tried to hurt you because he was scared."_ she thought to herself as she picked the boy up "don't worry my child you will much safer in my house"

...

…

…

…

…

" _I'm so sorry for this child" Asgore said sadly as he got ready to fight Lucifer, but before he could do anything, a fireball came out of nowhere knocking the monster out of sight._

" _what the heck" Lucifer said in shock._

" _what a miserable creature, torturing such my poor innocent child" said a monster who sounded all too familiar._

 _Lucifer smiled brightly as he, along with the two voices in his head, recognized the voice._

" _MOM!"_ _Frisk said enthusiastically_

" _ **MOM?!"**_ _Chara sais confused_

" _MOM!" Lucifer yelled just as enthusiastic as Frisk and runs over to her giving the protective monster a big hug._

 _Toriel laughed and hugged Lucifer back "Hello there my child" she said with a bright smile on her face._

 _After a while Lucifer broke the embrace and looked at her in confusion "what are you doing here?" he asked_

 _Toriel started to look at him with a worried look "well at first, I thought I would make you journey alone… but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous" she responded._

" _yeah 'treacherous' is not the word I would use"_ _Frisk chuckled to herself._

" _Frisk I swear that if you keep on mentioning that, I will personally kill myself" Lucifer thinks annoyed._

" _ **hey what are you guys talking about. I demand you tell me "**_ _Chara says quite curious._

" _well Chara if you really want to know Lucifer actually-"_

" _FRISK SHUT UP!" Lucifer yells in his head._

" _... and in the end you would be berden with a horrible choice" Toriel said knocking everyone out of the conversation._

" _To leave this place you would have to take the life of another person… you would have to defeat Asgore." she says sadly_

" _mom… you know that-"_

" _However..." she interrupted "I realized… I cannot allow that. It is not right to simply let someone sacrifice someone, simply to let that someone to leave. Is this not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time?... So let's suspend this battle, as terrible as Asgore is… he deserves mercy too."_

 _Lucifer nodded but heard a groan and that came from the direction Asgore disappeared to. What he saw was Asgore getting up from the unexpected attack that knocked him out awhile ago "ugh...what was….Tori?… you came back...!" he says shocked_

 _Toriel gave Asgore a look that made Lucifer chuckle in laughter "do not 'Tori' me Dreemurr . You pathetic whelp… if you really want to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier after you got the one soul, then taken six souls from the humans and freed us peacefully, but instead, you decided to make everyone live in despair, because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping that another human never comes" she said giving a cold look at Asgore._

 _Asgore stood silent for a few seconds before giving out a light chuckle "you know it's kind of funny. The human said almost the exact same thing" he said looking at Lucifer_

 _Toriel looked at Lucifer with both shock and pride "you said that?" she asks making Lucifer smile in pride "yes. I did"_

 _Suddenly footsteps were heard in the other room approaching fast._

" _nnnghhHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Asgore! Luce! Nobody fight each other. Everyone is going to be friends or else I'll...I'll…" she stopped as she noticed Toriel._

" _Hello. I'm Toriel. You must be the child's friend. It's nice to meet you." Toriel greeted happily_

 _Undyne just nodded confused "uh, yeah nice to meet you" she said as she walks over to Asgore_

" _hey Asgore, is that you ex?" she asked which got Asgore to silently nod "jeez. That's rough buddy"_

" _h-hey! nobody hurt each other!" said another familiar voice who appeared through the hallway, but suddenly stopped as she saw another monster who looks almost identical to Asgore._

 _Toriel smile just got brighter "Oh! Are you another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!"_

" _uh. h-h-hi" Alphys said looking at Toriel confused "(THERE'S TWO OF THEM?)" she whispers to Lucifer who just shrugged "I honestly thought you knew Al, you ARE Asgore's royal scientist" he responded bluntly_

 _Alphys nodded still a bit weirded out about this situation, and quickly walks next to Undyne._

 _Lucifer then looked around the room "hey doesn't that leave…"_

" _HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! AND IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE… THEN I'LL...BE FORCED… TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" said a familiar tall skeleton._

 _Lucifer smirked "and speak of the devil"_

" _Hello!" Toriel greeted_

" _OH! HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!... (PSST! HEY HUMAN… DID ASGORE SHAVE… AND CLONE HIMSELF?)" Papyrus whispered._

" _Oh hello there Lucifer what's up?"_ _said a voice behind Lucifer that send shivers down his spine._

" _S-Sans hey buddy nothing much" Lucifer responded quickly looking back the wide skeleton with the blue hoodie._

 _Sans noded and looked at everybody else_ " _hey everybody"_ _he greeted_

 _Toriel's eyes lit up "that voice!" she said as she quickly walked over to Sans "Hello. I think we may… know each other"_

 _Sans' eyes widen but quickly regain his composure "hey I recognize your voice, too"_

" _ **Pfft hey guys look at Asgore face"** Chara chuckled as the two monsters started talking _

_Lucifer looked at Asgore and couldn't help but chuckle a bit seeing how Asgore was giving the two monsters a 'WTF' look in which he then proceeded to go down in quiet tears as his heart was officially broken._

" _I kind of feel bad for the guy"_ _Frisk said in pity_

" _ **meh don't pay much mind to it, I'm sure dad get over it he's a tough guy"**_

" _my my now look who's being a supportive person" Lucifer thinks with a smirk on his face._

" _ **s-shut up Lucifer"**_ _Chara responds slightly embarrassed._

" _Come on Asgore! It's going to be okay!" Undyin said seeing all the expressions on his face "there's plenty of fish in the sea"_

" _yeah Asgore" Alphys added "Undyne's totally right about the fish thing! S-Sometimes you've just got to, uh… S-stop going after furry boss monsters and uh… J-just get to know a really cute fish…?..._

…

… _..It's a metaphor" she said looking at Undyne._

 _This caused Lucifer and every one in his head to face palm._

" _IT'S LIKE SHE'S NOT EVEN BEING SUBTLE ABOUT IT!" all three of them thought in unision._

" _Well" Undyne stated looking at Alphys "I think it's a good analogy"_

" _OH MY GOD!" stated Mettaton who came out of nowhere "Will the two of you just smooch already. The audience is dying for some romantic action"_

" _HEY, SHUT UP!... Man, the nerve of that guy! Right Alphys?... uh Alphys?" Undyne said looking at the scientist_

" _...no. H-He's right. LET'S DO IT." Alphys blurted out catching Undyne off guard._

" _Well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? THEN? DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK" Undyne said as both of them started to get close for a kiss._

…

…

 _But was interrupted by Toriel "W-Wait! Not in front of the human" she said which got everyone looking at Lucifer_

" _O-Oh don't mind me I'll just cover my eyes" he said as he covered his eyes a bit embarass._

" _ **Screw that I'm looking"**_ _Chara said in his head_

 _Everybody laughed at the awkward situation that Lucifer was in._

" _My child, it seems as if you must stay here for awhile, but looking at all the great friends you have made...I think… I think you will be happy here" Toriel said with everyone around her._

 _Lucifer gave them a bright smile with his eyes starting to water in happiness "thank you… Thank you all…"_

 _After a bit of silence Alphys decided to address the elephant in the room "hey, that reminds me. Papyrus… YOU called everyone here, right? Well other than… her. Uh, if I got here before you, how did you know to call everybody?" she asked_

" _WELL LET'S JUST SAY. A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." Papyrus said causually but that one answer sent shivers down both Lucifer's and Alphys's spine_

" _A tiny…. f-flower?" she said in fear._

 _Lucifer was catching on as well._

" _ **Flowey?"**_ _Chara wondered_

" _LUCIFER SOMEONE IS APPROACHING AND FAST"_ _Frisk said in fear_

 _Immediately, Lucifer ran to his friends as if nothing mattered other than them_

" _GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

… _._

… _._

… _.._

… _._

…

Lucifer jumped up in shock as he woke up from his dream. He was breathing heavily and felt the sweat coming from his forehead. After calming down a bit he looked started to reflect on what he just saw. Toriel...Asgore...Undyne...Alphys...Papyrus...Sans… they were… happy… happy to be with him. "was that a dream?" he wondered.

Lucifer was going to shake it off as a dream until he felt something. Something that tickeled his cheeks as it fell on his hands… tears… not of sadness, but of joy… the joy of being with people that love you for who you are and would never betray you… the joy… of having a family. There Lucifer had a slight smile on his face as he started mumbling something, he then kept saying those saying those words until it was clearly audible.

"It was REAL!"


	4. Goat Mom

_**I'm sorry for the delay but worry no more because I'm back and kicking!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, the music, or bacon… mmmh bacon**_ _ **:)**_

… **..**

…..

…..

Lucifer then proceeded to look around. A wooden floor with a cool looking rug in the middle, some plushies were laying down next to me, and some regular things a bedroom would have.

"this must be Toriel's house" he mumbled to himself as he got up "...but… how did I get here?"

"y-you fell unconscious shortly after the flower attacked you" a girl said from inside his head which made Lucifer yelp in shock.

"what the… oh right" Lucifer mumbled as he recalled the bits and pieces that happened to him "so then I guess Toriel picked me up and took me here right?"

"yes, she did. She has been taking care of your unconscious body for three days now"

Lucifer nodded "oh okay…. WAIT WHAT!?" he screamed in shock.

"c-calm down I know that must sound crazy but it's true. Toriel carried you here the day you fell unconscious and has been taking care of you ever since.

"...alright then." Lucifer accepted as an awkward silence soon filled the room.

"... ummm….. so I… I never got your name. Mine's Frisk"

"oh yeah well I'm Lucifer"

"Lucifer… that's a nice name. Nice to meet you Lucifer."

"Same here Frisk"

"Hey can we get out of this room. To be honest quite tired of this place"

Lucifer physically nodded "sure thing" he mumbled as he started walking. He stumbled quite a bit from not walking for days, but got the hang of it quickly.

Lucifer walked out and looked around. Everything was identical to how it was in the game. He started walking around the house looking around at everything, but most importantly he was looking for a certain goat mom.

"Toriel!...Toriel!... hm she must not be home" Lucifer mumbled as he continued walking around.

"I wonder if she's getting groceries"

Lucifer shrugged "maybe… hey you said that you saw Toriel pick me up and take care of me right?"

"yeah I saw it all. Why?"

"how did you see all that? You're in my head aren't you supposed to be knocked out with me instead of staying up, and even with that, how can you see things without my eyes open?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I just can see everything around you. I don't need you to even be awake for me to look around."

Lucifer nodded "so I have a subconscious who can see everything around me. Am I right?"

"Yup"

"Cool! What else can you do?"

If Frisk shrug, she definitely would right there "I… I don't know. I don't know why I'm even here… like this… in your head… it doesn't make sense…."

Lucifer decided leave it at that and changed the subject before it got to awkward...again. "umm hey let's check out the other rooms" he said but got no response from Frisk. He sighed but decided to walk around anyway.

He walked around the house looking at everything that can catch his interest. He walked into Toriel's room but found nothing. The duo then proceeded to walk to the end of the hallway and try to open the door…which didn't result in anything because it was locked.

But the REAL interesting thing came from what was next to the room.

Lucifer looked at himself from the mirror and stood there in shock "wh… what?" he mumbled "that looks like…"

"M-Me"

Both Lucifer and Frisk looked at the mirror in shock. Standing there was a child with short brown hair reaching up to their neck, blue pants, and plain brown shoes, but that's where the similarities end. They had a white long sleeve shirt with magenta stripes and their eyes were narrowed but still pretty open.

"I look like… you but… I still feel like I'm looking at myself" Lucifer mumbled

"I think that since I'm in this body… maybe you share some traits that I have"

"H-How is this possible… none of this makes sense" The confused child exclaimed looking at the mirror.

"I know right… none of this is adding up as it should… why am I here? Why are there talking monsters everywhere" right now Frisk was sounding very panicked and it was making their heart beat fast.

"Hey it's ok we'll get through this ok. Let's just… take one breath at a time" he said trying to make her calm down. Fortunately for them, she did and thanked him. Lucifer nodded "no problem".

She then proceeded to yawn "well I'm feeling pretty tired right now. Unlike you I haven't slept yet"

Lucifer was about to ask her why she was tired if she doesn't even feel the effects of this body or at least he thought that she didn't, to be honest he didn't even know what to believe in anymore. The only thing he could mutter was a small goodnight to Frisk before she fell asleep.

As soon as she fell asleep Lucifer felt like part of him shut down. Confused, he moved his body around but nothing seemed wrong "hmm must just be because she fell asleep" he mumbled to himself.

Right then the sound of the door being opened from the other side of the hall could heard.

Lucifer smiled " _Toriel is back"_ he thought to himself as he slowly walked up to the goat mom who went straight towards the kitchen. He immediately remember the 'dream' that he had and remember how heartwarming and lovable she was. " _Is she just as motherly as she was in the dream"_ he wondered as he approached her in the kitchen.

Toriel seemed to be setting thing down unaware that the boy was behind him. With a small tap, Toriel jumped slightly and turned around seeing the small child.

"oh… you startled me. Forgive me my child, I did not expect you to wake up so soon. I would have had something prepared for you" she apologized which Lucifer just smiled and nodded with in response.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" she asked which Lucifer then shook his head.

"no I'm fine, not a single scratch on me" he said "but I was wondering what happened to me?"

Toriel nodded "well there was this mean flower that was almost killed you, but then I stopped it. Unfortunately it hurt you badly and you lost consciousness soon after… but I healed you up good as new and took you here. Your new home" she said with a wide grin on her face.

That grin seemed contagious in an instant because the same second Lucifer was grinning by the idea "I ...like the sound of that"

Toriel pat his head and nodded "well I'm sure you'll love it here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you… but I always wanted to be a teacher… actually, perhaps that's not very surprising… BUT STILL. I'm glad that you'll be staying here with me." she responded quite excited

Lucifer nodded "me too... so what are you doing?" he asks

"oh silly me I caught up on the future that I forgot to prepare dinner. Don't worry I'll have something prepared for you too"

Lucifer nodded and walked out of the kitchen " _I guess she IS as motherly as she is in the dream"_ he concluded as he sat down on one of the chairs.

It didn't take to long for Toriel to come to the living room with some food "I'm sorry if this didn't turn out as good as I hope for. I really didn't know when or even if you were going to wake up….. I-I mean enough about that, why don't you try it out. I'm sure you'll enjoy my snail pie" she said as she gave him a slice.

Although the sound of a snail pie was disgusting for Lucifer, he was grateful nonetheless for the food. Maybe it was the fact his parents practically gave him leftovers from what they ate everyday or maybe it was just because he was hungry, but regardless of the reason, Lucifer happily bit into his food… which was surprisingly good! Without much thought, Lucifer quickly digged in, eating the food in the matter of seconds.

"My you are hungry my child" Toriel giggled "do you want more?"

Lucifer quickly nodded giving her his plate "yes please"

Toriel giggled and cut him another slice "here you go"

Lucifer grabbed his plate and started eating again, enjoying the flavor of each bite "thank you" he said with his mouth full.

"you're quite welcome" she responded with a bright smile "I'm glad you like it".

It didn't take to long for the pie to be finish between the two (especially when Lucifer was the one eating around 2/3rds of the whole pie). And soon after, both of them were in the kitchen. Toriel was washing the dishes and Lucifer stood next to her.

In the silence that past Lucifer got thinking more about the goat. All he knew of in the outside world was that everyone ain't always what they look and act like, but Toriel was different or at least he wanted to believe so. In the dream/vision he had, she was very protective and motherly to him and that was WAY more than what his parents acted with him. Of course the fact that he killed her countless times in the Genocide route didn't help him. He didn't know what she would do if she wasn't killed by his hands. He didn't know what ANYTHING would do if he hadn't killed them and that made him more curious to see especially now that he is in the game.

"Um can I ask you something?" Lucifer asked

Toriel smiled brightly looking at him "sure my child what's on your mind?"

"Why are you letting me stay here. I mean I'm grateful for it but… why?" he asked not

Toriel's smile slightly dropped but put it back together before Lucifer could notice any change "Why did I help you… I did it because I hate to see another human get hurt" she said "It tell you about it later… but now is a bit too early".

Lucifer frowned "aww why?"

This made Toriel giggle a bit "you'll know when you're ready" she said as she finished the dishes and turned to Lucifer with a hand reached out "come with me"

Lucifer's frown change into a smile as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the kitchen.

 _ **Enter OST #12: Home**_

The soothing sound of the melody calms your soul as you relax and listen to the song Toriel sings:

 _Stay my child you'll be fine,_

 _I'll pro-tect you in this house of mine,_

 _Life my child will be great,_

 _You'll be ha-ppy just you wait._

 _So, let the pa-in of the past,_

 _wash from our minds,_

 _We'll make new me-mor-ies brand new,_

 _All ha-ppy and di-vine._

 _If you give me just one chance,_

 _You won't re-gret,_

 _Not a hair on you will be harmed,_

 _As long as I am there._

 _I'll be there._

 _Please be here._

 _Here. With. Me._

 _Please._

Toriel takes Lucifer to his bed where she gets him under his bed sheets.

"I know you just woke up but you still need to rest a bit more. I'll see you tomorrow my child" Toriel said as she gave Lucifer a small kiss on the forehead.

Lucifer smiled and nodded and Toriel soon after left the room. Lucifer then sighed and looked at the ceiling as he started to sing softly:

 _To-ri-el you're so kind,_

 _Just your smi-le gives me piece of mind,_

 _To-ri-el I'll be fine,_

 _I'll be ha-ppy all the time._

 _But I can-not just leave the past,_

 _No not this time,_

 _The real rea-son why I am here,_

 _Is one that I must find,_

 _But I know what's bey-Iond the door,_

 _Might just kill me,_

 _So I will stay with you right here,_

 _Un-til I am rea-dy._

 _Am rea-dy._

 _Yes rea-dy._

 _To. Face. Him._

 _Someday._

As the music fades away, Lucifer relaxes on his pillow as he speaks to himself "If Sans is there waiting for me I'll be done for if I don't get ready. If my battle with that stupid flower was any indication, I have to work at my skills so I can survive out there. Until I'm ready, I will not leave the ruins." he decided as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

Sans was walking back and forth from the door of the Ruins.

"where is he. That boy should be out of that place by now. It's been three days already" he muttered to himself. "that kid thinks that if he just stays inside that he'll be safe huh. Well he has another thing coming" he muttered and started to laugh as he pulled out a notebook from his pocket and started to write:

 _ **Reset #701 Day 3:**_

 _This is the twentieth reset since I have found this book. A book that helps me remember what happened after any any reset that occurred._

 _It's been three days already and the kid is still not here. I looked at every nook and cranny of the Underground and didn't find him, so he must be in there._

 _The kid really thinks that if he stays in there that I won't get him… well maybe I can't go in but when he comes out of there and I KNOW he will,_

 _I'll be ready for him._


End file.
